Uric Crown
Work in Progress.... again 'Childhood' Born on Onderon Uric Crown was brought up by a alcoholic stepmother and a workaholic father. Work in Progress... Sith Warrior Coming Soon... 'A Future Lost' Coming Soon... A Jedi Coming Soon... Exile At the final battle between Ralek and the Jedi Order Uric managed to regain control over his body thanks to Shalo's help. The battle between Uric and Ralek was long and terrible, but thanks to Shalo two Jedi Knights managed to defeat the Dark Lord by augmenting their powers. Thanks to this augmentation the two lashed out with the full power of the Light Side of the force. Ralek was stripped of his body and his spirit was thrown into Chaos. After the final battle Uric and Shalo both left the Jedi Order placing themselves in self-imposed exile. The two were soon wed and for a time settle on Onderon, Uric's homeworld. Though it is unclear if they started a family Uric was struck down by blaster fire in an attempt to hault a mugging. Some suspect that it was staged. If that is so it is unclear where they travel now.. Abilites Though having a strong connection to the force Uric didn't advance his knowledge in the Force at first when he had first joined the Sith Empire and later the Jedi Order. Uric was originally trained as a Sith Warrior, an individual who focused on lightsaber combat. Though this didn't stop him from attaining force techniques from the Sith and later the Jedi. While among the Sith Empire Uric learned to control and harness the Dark Side making him able to cast lightning from his hands. He was trained to create barriers enfused with the power of the force by instinct alone. Near the end of his Sith career Uric revealed he was a practitioner of a defensive technique known as a saber barrier which later aided him in the slaughtering of his fellow Sith. In the early stages of becoming a Padawan Uric learned he lacked the will to influence the minds of others, even weak minds. To compensate for this Uric took to using bribes, threats, and in rare cases violence. The ability to sense other force-users also proved difficult for Uric. But he later gained complete mastery of this ability by the time he took his own Padawan. Years later near the end of the Cold War Uric unleashed two techniques which aided him in defeating his twisted alter-ego. Ralek. The first was the ability to augment his talents. The second allowed him to contain Ralek's malevolent evil trapping the Dark Lord in the realm of Chaos. Uric was a known master of Form V: Shien and its varient Djem-So. Uric also possessed knowledge of basic maneuevers from Ataru which he incorporated into his blade work. Master Kae had also taken the time and trained Uric on piloting small to medium starships. Unknown to all but a few Uric was a talented linguist fluent in Basic, Zabraki, and Ithorese. Category:Males Category:Human Category:Jedi Category:Force User